disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking the Fourth Wall
Breaking the fourth wall is a comedy device used in fictional media in which a character acknowledges the fact that they are a character in a movie or television show, and are actually aware of being such. There are several ways of breaking the fourth wall; examples include when a character refers to a particular part in a movie or television episode, when a character stops others from performing an occult or criminal act by referring to the fact that it is a "children's movie/show", when a character responds to a real world person who is not physically present (such as the narrator), or when a character looks toward the camera and often talks directly to the viewers. Listed here are scenes in Disney movies, shows, video games, etc., where such characters break the fourth wall. Films Cartoon shorts *''Mickey's Amateurs'' - At the very end of the short, after Donald finishes reciting " ", the iris-out suddenly shuts around his neck, and he pushes it open in an attempt to get himself unstuck. *''Donald's Crime'' - Most of the short involves Donald interacting with his conscience, whose voice goads Donald into stealing money from his nephews' piggy bank, which ultimately gets him in trouble with his nephews. *''Motor Mania'' - At the very end, Goofy, as Mr. Wheeler, turns toward the camera and shouts, "AH, SHUT UP!" to the narrator, who was educating him on safe driving habits. *''Cold War'' - At the very end, Goofy accidentally sneezes the iris-out away. *''Plutopia'' - At the very end, when Pluto and Milton start fighting each other, Mickey asks the audience, "What happened?" *''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' - After Mr. Stork fails to return a lion cub that he accidentally brought to a meadow alongside some lambs, he serves as the narrator for the remainder of the short. *''Working for Peanuts'' - At the very end, Chip looks directly at the camera and sighs. *''Grand Canyonscope'' - At one point, J. Audubon Woodlore tells the crowd, "Spread out there, folks; this is ." (In the pan-and-scan version, his line "CinemaScope" is changed to "a big canyon.") *''In the Bag'' - When Humphrey tries to get rid of the litter by burning it, Smokey comes in, stomping on the fire, and says his famous catchphrase, "Remember, only you can prevent forest fires," directly to the audience. *''Tummy Trouble'' - At the very end of the short, Baby Herman spits out the rattle and complains to the live-action director about the rattle-swallowing idea, and that he never wants to do that again. *''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' - While Roger Rabbit is riding the roller coaster, he almost goes out of the film. Then, at the very end of the short, Roger and Baby Herman crash into a live filming studio, where Roger accidentally ruins the film reel for the episode. *''Trail Mix-Up'' - When the geyser erupts, Roger, Baby Herman, the beaver, and the bear get blown out of the studio and end up crashing into Mount Rushmore. *''Get a Horse!'' - Most of the short revolves around Mickey and company being shot out of the screen and interacting with the screen itself. Disney animated features ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Evil Queen (having assumed the form of the Witch) informs the audience about the rules of the Poisoned Apple and that "there may be an antidote." When she finds out about "love's first kiss", she laughs it off, pointing out that, "The dwarfs will think she's dead; she'll be buried alive!" Pinocchio *After singing "When You Wish Upon a Star", Jiminy Cricket introduces himself to the viewers and recounts the story of Pinocchio. Dumbo *At one point during the "Pink Elephants on Parade" sequence, some of the Pink Elephants surround Dumbo and Timothy by walking on the edges of the screen. Make Mine Music *Peter and the Wolf'' - Sterling Holloway narrates the entire segment, and when the wolf is first introduced, he snarls directly at the camera. *''Willie the Operatic Whale'' - Willie the Whale narrates the beginning of the segment, then Nelson Eddy narrates most of the remainder of the segment. In one scene, after a taxi driver and then a cat each read the newspaper of Willie singing, each looks toward the audience and sings, "I don't believe it!" ''Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey and the Beanstalk'' - At one point, the narrator emphasizes how the residents of Happy Valley practically have nothing to eat. Donald, who is driven to the verge of insanity by starvation, then retorts, "SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND IT!" before throwing a violent tantrum. ''Peter Pan *After Captain Hook and Mr. Smee pass through Mermaid Lagoon with the captive Tiger Lily, Tick-Tock follows them and briefly turns toward the audience, hinting that this could be his chance to get Hook, then resumes his pursuit. *At Skull Rock, Captain Hook looks at the audience before he leaves to search for the "spirit". The Sword in the Stone *At the end of the film, when Merlin explains to Wart that he has taken his first step in cementing his legend as King Arthur that will live on for generations to come, he muses that they'll even make a movie about him, before trying to explain to Wart that a movie is "something like television." The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, ''The Tigger Movie, and Winnie the Pooh *The characters often speak to the narrator and use the book as part of the scenery (such as when Tigger used the book to get out of the tree). *During the song "Heffalumps and Woozles" in Pooh's nightmare, a few of the Heffalumps and Woozles look at the audience. **After the fat Heffalump turns into a Woozle, he waggles his eyebrows at the audience before turning into a Hunny Pot. **A female Heffalump and a male Woozle show off their powers to the audience: they briefly turn into a circle and square, they then glare closely at the screen, and finally the Heffalump shows stripes while the Woozle shows polka dots. **A female Heffalump, while playing the harp strings made of honey, sits back up and looks at the audience. ''The Aristocats *At the end of the film, when Lafayette tells Napoleon that it sounds like the end, the latter points out that he's the leader and will say when it's the end. Then the words "THE END" hit Napoleon's head, and he states, "It's the end." Robin Hood *In the film's opening, Alan-A-Dale is seen introducing himself to the audience. Throughout the rest of the movie, he functions as the film's narrator, while also being part of the story. *When Prince John sucks his thumb and then says, "I've got a dirty thumb," he stares at the camera as the scene fades to black. *While Robin Hood was in his "blind old beggar" disguise and talking to the Sheriff, the Sheriff smiles at the camera. The Great Mouse Detective *While Basil expresses his acknowledgement of Dr. Dawson, he whispers something to Olivia, who then looks at the audience in either confusion or shock. The Little Mermaid *When the Seahorse informs Sebastian that King Triton wants to talk about Ariel, Sebastian looks at the audience and fearfully says, "He knows!" Aladdin *The Peddler greets the audience and tells them to come closer, resulting in the camera hitting him in the face. He then tries to show the viewers some of his fine merchandise, but they are not interested until he unveils the Genie's lamp. He then begins to tell the story of how the magic lamp "changed the course of a young man's life." *Genie brings out a script for Aladdin and whispers, "Your line is: 'I'm going to free the genie.'" He then brings out the script again when he calls Jafar "a tall, dark, sinister, ugly man." *At the end of the film, Genie lifts up the screen and says, "Made ya look!" *At the end of the post-credits, Genie tells the viewers that they were a good audience and then says good night to everyone. The Lion King *At one part of the song "Hakuna Matata", Pumbaa almost said, "Every time that I farted," but Timon cuts him off and warns, "Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!", referencing the audience and Simba. *In a Blu-ray bonus feature called "Bloopers & Outtakes", characters in the movie break the fourth wall during said bloopers/outtakes. The Hunchback of Notre Dame *At one point in the film, Phoebus mentions the background music during the fight with Esmeralda. *At the end of the post-credits, Hugo says, directly to the audience, "Good night, everybody! Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Hercules *At the start of the movie and during certain portions of the film, the Muses narrate the story in song. *At the end of the post-credits, Hades says, directly to the viewers, "Whaddaya say, it's happy ending time," and complains that he has nothing, and then talks to no one because the audience left. Mulan *When looking for Mulan during the avalanche sequence of the Tong Shao Pass, Mushu sees some hair in the snow and, thinking it's Mulan, pulls out what is really a Hun, then quickly puts him back under the snow and sheepishly exclaims, "Nope!" to the audience. Tarzan *At the very end of the song "Son of Man", Tarzan, after landing on a tree, stares courageously at the audience. Fantasia 2000 *When the Spring Sprite's face peers from her hair with insects and flora on it, she smiles briefly at the audience before shaking her head, sending the insects away. *At the end of the post-credits, although everyone has left, Steve Martin (in a distorted voice) asks the viewers if somebody can give him a ride. The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco freezes the movie after Pacha's appearance to remind the audience that the movie is about Kuzco, not Pacha. *Right after Pacha abandons Kuzco at the diner and finds out the truth about Yzma and Kronk, the narrator Kuzco comes in at the scene where the movie began, and the llama Kuzco tells him that the audience knows the whole thing. *During the chase scene, Yzma and Kronk notice the contour lines on the map that follow Kuzco and Pacha, and later notice their lines are following them. While slightly confused, the two shrug it off and return to the chase. **Later, after Yzma reveals that she has beaten Pacha and Kuzco to the Secret Lab, the two question how she did, which even she doesn't understand. After asking Kronk how they beat them, he explains that it seems impossible pulling down the map from the previous scene as reference. Lilo & Stitch *The advertising campaign for ''Lilo & Stitch in several teaser trailers (called "Inter-Stitch-als") feature Stitch invading other Disney films, much to the characters' chagrin. *When Stitch gets adopted at the animal shelter, the adoption paper noticeably shows information regarding the development of Lilo & Stitch. *During their dance at Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit stand, Lilo and Stitch look directly at the audience for a couple of brief moments while showing off; first as they start to get into their dance, then again when they lean back and drop their shoulders. In addition, a spotlight seems to shine from out of nowhere above the duo during the second moment. ''Brother Bear *In a special teaser trailer for ''Brother Bear (shown before Finding Nemo during its initial theatrical release), the moose brothers, Rutt and Tuke, suggest that, "If you see only one movie this year, see this one." Rutt then reminds Tuke that, "For those who see only one movie this year, it's a little late now." Both moose then encourage everyone who are "only going to see one movie this year" to leave the theater. As the scene fades to black, Tuke says, "I see some of them leaving." Rutt then replies that maybe they're going to "go find that Nemo guy." In the regular trailer, Rutt only replies that they're just going to the bathroom. *Right after the post-credits, Koda directly tells the viewers that "no fish were harmed during the making of the film." However, an adult bear was then seen chasing a sockeye salmon in an attempt to eat it, causing the fish to scream for help. Koda tells the camera man, "Cut!", but the camera keeps rolling, so Koda covers the camera with his paws so the audience couldn't see the bear eat the fish. *In a bonus feature called "Koda's Outtakes" (DVD and Blu-ray only), characters in the movie break the fourth wall during said outtakes, including one instance where Denahi tries to flip the log bridge over, causing Kenai and Koda to struggle, and when Kenai throws Koda, the latter gets smacked onto the screen, which then breaks. **There is also an optional bonus feature (DVD and Blu-ray only) in which Rutt and Tuke provide the audio commentary for the movie itself. ''Home on the Range *At the start of the movie, Maggie narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. The Wild *At the end of the film, the goofy wildebeest that sings the "Really Nice Day" song pops his head through the iris-out, which chokes him. Nigel then shoves him away and apologizes to the audience, telling them to carry on. *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall by interacting with the credits. Bolt *A meta-example would entail the entire story of Bolt realizing he is just a character in a TV show, with Mittens also informing him about this numerous times. *Near the end of the credits, Rhino is seen running on a hamster wheel that has been causing the credits to roll all this time. He soon passes out, so another hamster tags him in and takes his place on the wheel; the credits then finish rolling and disappear from the screen, along with the hamster wheel. Tangled *During the song "I've Got a Dream", Flynn claims that he does not sing when it's his turn to do a solo until the thugs threaten him with their swords. Zootopia *At one point in the film, Chief Bogo remarks that life isn't a cartoon musical. *During the film's climax, Duke Weaselton is seen selling pirated movies that are actually parodies of Disney movies, and even mentions that he sells films "that have not yet been released." Moana *Realizing that he is neither on Motunui nor on land, Heihei turns toward the camera before it goes out of view and lets out a strong scream. *After Maui locks Moana in a cave on the deserted island where he lives and prepares to leave, he takes Heihei and says, "Boat snack!" to the audience. *When Moana objects to being called a princess, Maui points out, "If you wear a dress and have an animal sidekick, then you're a princess," referencing other Disney Princesses who are trademarked with wearing dresses and having animal sidekicks. *Tamatoa breaks the fourth wall three times: first, when he says that he can't hide due to his shininess during the song "Shiny"; second, when he tells the viewers to look up what a "decapod" is; and finally during the post-credits scene, where he asks the audience for help. Ralph Breaks the Internet *In a mid-credits scene, the toddler version of Moana appears as a modern-day girl named Mo coming home after seeing the very film. Mo then tells her mother that she was unhappy over a scene that was in the trailer, which was not in the film itself. Pixar feature films and shorts A Bug's Life *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall during the outtakes. Toy Story 2 *At the end of the film, Wheezy winks at the audience after he finishes singing "You've Got a Friend in Me". *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall during the outtakes. Monsters, Inc. *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall during the outtakes. Finding Nemo *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall by interacting with the credits. Cars *During the closing song "Route 66", Mater can be seen among the crowd looking at the viewers and singing some verses of the song himself. *During the post-credits, a car-ified bug flies into the screen. Ratatouille *At the start and end of the movie, Remy narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. WALL-E *At the end of the post-credits, WALL-E interacts with the lamp in the Pixar logo. Cars 2 *At the end of the film, Siddeley winks at the audience before flying off. Brave *At the start and end of the movie, Merida narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. *At the end of the film, a Will O' the Wisp waves goodbye to the camera before disappearing. Monsters University *Near the end of the film, a sign on the bulletin board reads: "HAVE A NICE SUMMER!" This is directed towards the audience, as the movie was released in the summertime. Inside Out *At the start and end of the movie, Joy narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. *In one scene, Joy asks Fear to list all of the "possible negative outcomes on the first day at a new school," to which Fear tells her, "I'm way ahead of you there." He then turns to the audience and says, "Does anyone know how to spell 'meteor'?" Coco *When Héctor sings one of his songs to Chicharrón and Miguel, he slowly says, "Knuckles," and pauses. Chicharrón then says, "Those aren't the words," and Héctor replies, "There are children present," which possibly means that the original song had sworn. Toy Story Treats *In ''Road Block, Woody and Buzz give a thumbs-up towards the screen as it irises-out. *In Woody's Nightmares, Buzz grins at the camera after tickling Woody's nose with a feather while he is sleeping. *Upon seeing dozens of Aliens pop out of a small wind-up car in Circus Gag, Woody looks toward the audience and says, "I know. It's not funny when clowns do it either!" *After Legs starts fishing for one of the cards with her hook in Go Fish, Woody whispers to the audience, "She lives for this!" *In Green Army Men Chants, the Green Army Men say chants to the audience that they will be back after the commercial break. ''Knick Knack *When Knick escapes from a hatch in the floor of his snow globe as it plummets down, he falls off the screen and plops into an aquarium, where, still submerged in water, he stares crossly at the camera. He then notices a pretty Sunny Atlantis knick-knack, and, with a lustful look on his face, begins walking towards her. However, at this point, the snow globe falls into the water, putting Knick inside through the hatch, which then closes. After bumping into the dome wall, Knick looks around and, realizing where he is, again looks crossly at the camera. Your Friend the Rat *Remy and Emile teach the viewers about the history of the rat in order to bring a better understanding between the two species. At the end, Remy attempts to ask the audience if rats and humans can make peace with each other, but he is interrupted when a long and drawn-out (mostly satirical) disclaimer is shown asking people to stay away from rats while Remy and Emile stand in front of it and try to remove it, urging the audience to ignore the warning and complaining about freedom of speech and lack of food, respectively. Cars Toons *At the end of "Rescue Squad Mater", "Mater the Greater", and "Tokyo Mater", Lightning McQueen looks toward the viewers after noticing the characters and references from Mater's stories. *At the end of "Air Mater" (''Cars 2 DVD and Blu-ray only), Mater meets up with Sparky in front of Propwash Junction's sign and says that they should make a movie about planes. Sparky then says that's a good idea, and the two look at the audience in anticipation. ''Toy Story of Terror! *At the special's ending, Mr. Pricklepants comments that if they were in a movie, the credits would roll at that point. Immediately after he says this, the credits roll. Live-action features Song of the South *Towards the end of "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", when the kids are singing the song, Uncle Remus looks at the camera and says, "It's the truth, it's actual." Mary Poppins *In the beginning of the film, Bert notices the audience, calling them "art lovers", and, after being asked, shows them the route to 17 Cherry Tree Lane, along with some of the residents. Pete's Dragon *When Elliott tells Pete that he has found Nora's boyfriend Paul, Pete kisses Elliott to thank him, to which the dragon acts overly ecstatic and looks briefly at the audience as he hums happily and walks off-screen. Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' and Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *In both movies, Chance functions as the film's narrator, while also taking part in these adventures. ''James and the Giant Peach *At the end of the song "Eating the Peach", James and his insect friends throw portions of the peach directly at the screen before it fades to black. *At the start and end of the movie, the Magic Man narrates the story. In the final scene, he addresses the audience and winks at them as the screen fades to black. Before the credits roll, the fate of each character is posted in the papers, which is also directed towards the audience. George of the Jungle *After Lyle trips and falls face first in Shep's dung, one of the guides states to the audience that "bad guy falling in poop" is a classic element of physical comedy, and that they should throw their heads back and laugh in response, which they do. *In one scene, Thor can actually be seen fighting with the narrator. Then, at the start of the end credits, Ape orders the credits to stop and reveals his fate of becoming a major singing star in Las Vegas, where he sings "My Way" by Frank Sinatra before the credits resume from the beginning. Air Bud *There is an optional bonus feature (Special Edition DVD only) in which B-Dawg, Budderball, RoseBud, Buddha, MudBud, Molly, and Buddy himself all provide the audio commentary for the movie itself. Flubber *When Weebo releases the Flubber while Brainard is away, the gooey green blob starts dancing. At one point, the Flubber shakes its "buttocks" at the camera for several frames. George of the Jungle 2 *At the beginning, the narrator surprisingly points out that George is not the same George from the first film. George then explains to the narrator that the studio could not hire the previous George. *At one point, Lyle insults the narrator, who then drags him out of the movie into the sky. In an outtake, the narrator accidentally drops Lyle while dragging him into the sky. Beverly Hills Chihuahua *At the end of the movie, Papi reveals the epilogue of all the film's main characters to the audience just before the credits roll. Bedtime Stories *After overhearing Barry Nottingham planning to demolish Webster Elementary School, Skeeter Bronson hears the narrator, who is his father, telling him that he can find a way to put an end to the demolition. Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 *During the post-credits scene, Papi gives advice to the audience on how to care for a pet if they plan to adopt one. Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *At the start and end of the movie, Alexander narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. Spider-Man: Homecoming *Captain America appears during the post-credits, making a public service announcement about the importance of patience and telling the audience that they waited for nothing. Muppet films The Muppet Christmas Carol *Acting as narrators, Gonzo (as Charles Dickens) and Rizzo the Rat frequently break the fourth wall as they provide narration and commentary on the events of the film. While the duo often speak directly to the audience, they rarely interact with the other characters and the story itself – a notable exception is when they step in to correct Sam the Eagle's declaration of it being the "American way" to being the "British way". Muppet Treasure Island *When Billy Bones suffers a heart attack, Rizzo comments: "He died? And this is supposed to be a kid's movie!" *Statler comments on being "stuck to the front of this stupid ship," and Waldorf replies: "Well, it could've been worse. We could be stuck in the audience!" *A line in the "Cabin Fever" song says, "I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script." *Clueless Morgan comments on the "Cabin Fever" musical number. *Long John Silver gives his crewmates stage directions during the "A Professional Pirate" number, saying, "Upstage, lads, this is my only number," as they carry him across the camp. *A tomato on the Swedish Chef's ingredient tray says, "How else did you think we were going to get him into this movie?" (after which the Swedish Chef whacks it with a large mallet). *A rat conducts a tour of the island, referring to the place as the location for the movie ''Muppet Treasure Island. *Statler comments that saving Smollett and Benjamina made them heroes, and Waldorf replies, "Well, it was too late to save the movie!" ''The Muppets *While meeting with Tex Richman, Statler comments that if he didn't know any better, he'd say Waldorf was "reciting some sort of important plot point." Waldorf responds: "I hope so. Otherwise, I would've bored half the audience half to death." Statler then retorts, "You mean half the audience is still alive?" *Gary often makes references to some of the musical numbers he sang in earlier scenes. *When Kermit shakes his head and says there's no way they can raise the money to save the theater, Mary sadly observes, "This is going to be a very short movie." This is somewhat a callback to a joke Kermit had made to Mr. Tarkanian in '' released three decades before. *Fozzie is surprised that they "had that in the budget" in response to an expensive-looking explosion at Gonzo's Royal Flush. *80's Robot suggests that they speed things up by using a montage to pick up the rest of the Muppets. Rowlf is upset that his reunion is omitted from the montage. *Fozzie suggests that they travel by map to get to Miss Piggy in Paris, which they subsequently do. Later, when Gary and Mary arrive to help out with the show, Walter asks how they got here so quickly, and they acknowledge that they traveled by map. *Uncle Deadly comments on the film's charming finale. *In the finale, Marvin Suggs sings: "The movie's almost over, it's time to say, 'So long.'" *Tex Richman comments on the fact that they've "already sung this song" during the reprise of "Life's a Happy Song". ''Muppets Most Wanted *The film features the song "We're Doing a Sequel", which comments on the fact that the Muppets are doing another film. *After Walter leaves, Rowlf comments on the events of the previous movie, and that they made a whole new movie where he joined the Muppets. Rizzo comments on how Walter got more screen time than he, or Robin, did. *A deleted scene features dialogue that directly and literally breaks the fourth wall. *During the credits, some characters break the fourth wall. Disneytoon Studios/ films The Return of Jafar *The Genie says, directly to the audience, "He's big, he's blue, he's back!" Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The film starts with Genie summoning the logo and (in his morph of Tinker Bell) says that the film is "in color." *After Genie morphs into Pumbaa to say, "Hakuna Matata," he suddenly admits he was having an "out-of-movie experience." *During the post-credits scene, Genie looks right at the audience and tells them: "Wait a minute, we're not getting outta here, man! We're not getting outta here! Don't ya understand it, man? This is it, game's over, man!" Genie's last sentence indicates the film to be the last of the ''Aladdin trilogy. ''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *At the start of the song "Remember That Day", Alberto changes the scene by pulling down the screen like a window shade. An Extremely Goofy Movie *In the coffee shop, Bobby Zimuruski asks, "Do you ever wonder why we're always, like, wearing gloves?" *Near the end of the film, when Pete was left confused after unintentionally giving Goofy advice, he looks toward the camera and says, "Did I miss something?" Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *When Buster yells at his Junkyard Dog members to help him open a locked gate that he couldn't unlock himself, Scratchy gives the audience a sullen look before Mooch volunteers. Return to Never Land *After the establishing shots of the clouds, Peter Pan waves his cap to the audience. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *After Lil' Lightning informs Thunderbolt that he will be taking the German Shepherd's place on the show, he turns toward the audience and says, "...''my show." *Right before the credits roll, the fate of each character, both villain and hero, is posted in the papers, which is also directed towards the audience. *In a bonus feature called "Thunderbolt's Bloopers" (DVD and Blu-ray only), Thunderbolt breaks the fourth wall by screwing up some of his speaking lines. ''Stitch! The Movie *When Dr. Hämsterviel is about to harass a captive Lilo and Stitch, the background music cuts out and Hämsterviel demands Gantu to get some phone books to elevate him higher. When Gantu returns with a stack of phone books and Hämsterviel props himself up, the background music resumes as he begins ranting. The Lion King 1½ *In a dark theater, Timon and Pumbaa are shown in silhouette commenting on the movie being shown before them, in a style similar to that of '' . **While Timon and Pumbaa are watching the opening act of the original movie, Timon suddenly uses a remote control to fast-forward to where they appear in the film. Pumbaa argues that the film shouldn't go out of order and attempts to rewind the film back to the beginning. Timon and Pumbaa start fighting over control of the film until they agree that the film should tell their side of the story. Throughout the rest of the film, it is occasionally interrupted to have Timon and Pumbaa comment on whatever is happening. *As Timon scurries, sniffs, and flinches, he looks directly at the audience and says, "I like the sound of that." *When the other meerkats glare at Timon for not looking out for hyenas, Timon reluctantly admits that he broke into song. Usually, characters in musicals do not seem to notice this and just go with singing. *When Timon tries to look "beyond what I see," he states that it's hard to think with the music playing. *As Timon deftly acts out on what Rafiki would say to him about finding "Hakuna Matata", Rafiki looks directly at the audience. Then, after Timon runs off to catch up with his friends, Rafiki says to the viewers, "My work here is done." *When the film ends, in the dark theater, Pumbaa insists on watching it again. Timon protests until all of their friends from the movie come to watch it as well, soon joined by numerous other Disney cartoon characters. ''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *The Troubadour is mostly seen either narrating the movie or singing songs. *The second time Pete mentions the opera and hears music in the background, he turns toward the audience in surprise. Later, the third time he mentions the opera and hears music once again, he looks at the viewers and comments, "That little ditty's starting to grow on me." *When Princess Minnie proceeds to kiss Mickey in the mouth, she uses his hat to shroud them so the viewers cannot see it completely. Kronk's New Groove *Kuzco pauses the movie to talk to the audience three times. **The first time was to introduce himself and let the audience know that this movie was about Kronk. **The second time was to let the audience know that Yzma is producing fake youth potions, and when he sees that they've already noticed, he calls them "smarty" and says, "Bet you haven't seen this!", to which the scene zooms in to show Yzma's armpit hairs. The scene then zooms out, and Kuzco says to continue the movie after being freaked out. **The third time was when Kuzco becomes emotional over the love between Kronk and Birdwell. *While panicking on what to do, Kronk looks directly at the audience, explains his plan and says, "That'll work." *After talking to his shoulder angel and devil, Kronk asks, "Now where was I?" Then, while remembering, he looks at the audience and says, "Doomed!" *As Kronk begins his story of how he fell in love with Birdwell, he pulls out a slideshow screen. Then, when he sees that the screen is displaying a stag reel logo, he steps in front of it in embarrassment, looks at the audience and says, "Wrong show!" *While Kronk's friends try to pass themselves off as his wives and kids, Kuzco shows up dressed as a woman and says to the audience, "Like how I weaseled my way into this movie? Nice!" Then, when Kuzco asks Kronk, "How ya doing, hot stuff?", Kronk pulls out an "Uh-oh!" sign à la while looking nervously at the audience. Leroy & Stitch *According to Hämsterviel, ever since Gantu worked for him, he failed for three years trying to catch an experiment, referencing the events of the show ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series being released in 2003 and ending in 2006, as well as the movie itself. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *After Cinderella's opening narration in which she concludes, "That girl...was me!", she turns to the camera, giving a little smile. *The King discusses the flaws of Prince Charming's motives (e.g. basing his marriage on the person who fits the glass slipper). Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *In a DVD/Blu-ray bonus feature called "Outtakes and Bloopers", characters in the movie break the fourth wall during said outtakes/bloopers. Television shows Programming blocks *In the second intro for the Magical World of Toons block on Toon Disney, right after Zeus blows out Hades' flames, Bonkers D. Bobcat lifts up the screen. In the 2002-2003 season, when the intro was altered to feature more recent characters, Bonkers was replaced by Lloyd Nebulon, accompanied by the animated versions of Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen from '' . Animated shows ''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color *"An Adventure in Color/Mathmagicland" - Von Drake breaks the fourth wall multiple times while singing "The Spectrum Song". The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *"Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures" - At the very end of the song "'Cause It's Make Believe", Tigger says, directly to the audience, "See you in the Hundred Acre Wood!" *"There's No Camp Like Home" - As Papa Heffalump goes after the honey pot reeled in by Tigger and Pooh, Papa Heffalump remarks to the audience, "I love it when honey plays hard to get." *"Trap as Trap Can" - At one point, Eeyore tells Papa Heffalump that he's standing on a thistle bush, which is one of his allergies. Eeyore then remarks to the audience, "I said, excuse me." Later in the episode, when Rabbit wonders what else could possibly go wrong and then hears Papa Heffalump coming this way, Rabbit tells the viewers, "I had to ask." *"My Hero" - At the end of the episode, when Piglet runs away screaming after Tigger offers to still be Piglet's servant, Tigger wonders what his problem is and then turns to the audience and remarks, "Doesn't he know good help is hard to find?" He then purrs as he twitches his eyebrows. *"Lights Out" - After Gopher gets startled by Eeyore and faints, Eeyore remarks to the audience, "Can't say I like my face, either." Later in the episode, when Gopher mentions the dark without expressing any fear, he looks at viewers and happily declares that he said the word "dark", but then carelessly falls into one of his own tunnels. *"Tigger, Private Ear" - When Tigger attempts to steal Pooh's honey pot but accidentally breaks it after tripping on a log, he asks, "Now who else would have a honey pot?" He then glances at Rabbit's house, to which he turns to the audience and purrs as he twitches his eyebrows. *"The Old Switcheroo" - At the end of the episode, Tigger, after learning that taking a bath isn't as bad as he thought it would be, remarks: "But I was right about one thing. It ''is the end." He then twitches his eyebrows at the audience as the screen irises out and says, "See?" *"To Catch a Hiccup" - At one point, in an attempt to scare Piglet's hiccups away, Rabbit and Owl disguise themselves as a scary creature. Then, when they leave, Tigger tells the audience, "Piglet's hiccups won't know what hit 'em!" *"The Monster Frankenpooh" - As Piglet panics from seeing Pooh as a giant monster while Tigger is telling the story, Piglet remarks to the audience, "Oh dear! This is so very terrifying!" Later in the episode, Pooh reaches to the top of the film celluloid while Tigger was making him really big. *"Pooh Moon" - As Tigger gets in his sleeping bag, he remarks to the audience: "Well, I guess that's why he's called a 'Grab-Me-Gotcha' instead of 'Please-and-Excuse-Me'. Pleasant dreams! TTFN!" Then, at the end of the episode, as Tigger is hugging Piglet, Tigger comments, "Bouncing, beady-eyed bees?" He then looks at the viewers and states, "Nah, it couldn't be," during which the the screen irises out. Piglet falls out and exclaims, "Oh dear!" before Tigger reopens the iris-out, grabs Piglet, and says, "Gotcha!" *"Tigger's Houseguest" - When Tigger gets home, worried about his "new friend" lost out there in the woods, he adds to the audience, "And nobody watching where they're stepping." *"Pooh Skies" - When Tigger leaves after saying, "Or my name isn't T-I-Double-Guh-Er, Tigger!", he returns and adds to the audience, "Which, by the way, it is." *"A Pooh Day Afternoon" - After Tigger tells Piglet that a magician never reveals his secrets, he adds to the audience, "Especially when he isn't too sure about 'em himself." *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' - As Tigger was sleeping, he wakes up and tells the audience, "You're supposed to be asleep when Santy Claus comes, ya know." *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' - At the very end of the song "I Wanna Scare Myself", Tigger says to the audience, "Oh, by the way...BOO!" ''DuckTales'' (1987) *"Metal Attraction" - When Robotica has Fenton Crackshell in her grasp and erotically describes (in family-friendly robotic metaphors) her feelings for him as he struggles to free himself from her aggressive advances, Gizmoduck cries: "Lady, please! Kids are watching!" accompanied by a brief rimshot sound effect in the background. ''TaleSpin *"Mach One for the Gipper" - At the end of the episode, Ace London (currently stripped of his title and demoted to a "lowly" cargo pilot) is seen behind the wheel of his fighter plane, which has Baloo's crate of pickles latched to the back, and says his infamous catchphrase, "You got that right!" directly to the audience before sobbing. *"Pizza Pie in the Sky" - At the end of the episode, after Baloo and Kit are seen lying on the floor in defeat, Rebecca turns to the viewers and says, "There are some people who just can't handle success." Darkwing Duck *"That Sinking Feeling" - After Darkwing tries to shoot Professor Moliarty and sees crying red smoke dust coming out, Darkwing comments to the viewers, "Tear gas." *"Beauty and the Beet" - The entire episode uses a special framing device in which Darkwing tells the audience about Bushroot's origins. *"Apes of Wrath" - After Darkwing tangles Major Trenchrot up in a vine, Darkwing informs the audience, "The ol' falling-out-of-a-helicopter trick works every time." *"Dirty Money" - After Gryzlikoff hits Darkwing with an explosive missile, Launchpad turns to the audience and says, "I better get a dustpan." *"Water Way to Go" - After Darkwing and Launchpad get tied up by Steelbeak's Eggmen, Darkwing comments to the viewers, "Something tells me this is where the plot thickens." Then, after Steelbeak's ship gets hit by lightning and disintegrates, Darkwing remarks to the audience, "Gee, and me without marshmallows." *"Easy Come, Easy Grows" - After Darkwing sees a bank safe walk on its own, he informs the viewers, "Now there's a new way of making a night withdrawal." *"Negaduck" - At the end of the episode, Darkwing informs Gosalyn that he doesn't want her to tag along with him on his cases and is taking her allowance for a week. Then, when she replies, "I don't care if you do take my allowance, Dad, I'm just glad to have you back," Darkwing shrugs at the audience as Gosalyn hugs him. *"A Revolution in Home Appliances" - At the end of the episode, as the screen irises out, Darkwing comments to the audience: "Oh, yeah. Everything is definitely back to abnormal." *"Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan" - At the end of the episode, Darkwing informs the audience: "I know if I was directing this thing, I'd just CUT! The end." *"Can't Bayou Love" - After Darkwing finds alligator footprints and pieces of Launchpad's scarf, Darkwing informs the viewers, "Either Launchpad's breaking in a new pair of alligator shoes, or he's in the clutches of that swamp shrimp." Then, after hearing Launchpad's calls for help, Darkwing remarks to the audience, "So much for the alligator shoe theory." Later, while following a trail of Launchpad's clothes that Jambalaya Jake left behind, Darkwing picks up one article of Launchpad's clothing and tells the viewers, "These must be Launchpad's." Then, when Darkwing finds a penny lying around, he tells the audience: "See a penny, pick it up. All day long, you'll have good luck." Finally, after Darkwing gets hit by a wrecking ball and crashes into a pile of wood, he comments to the viewers, "I'm developing a grudging respect for Jambalaya Jake." *"Fungus Amongus" - When the door opens all by itself, Darkwing informs the viewers, "I hate it when that happens!" Then, when Darkwing sees the creepy picture move its eyes, he tells the audience, "Like I haven't seen this in a million movies." Later, after Darkwing mistakenly wanders into a weird staircase room, he comments to the viewers: "Obviously done with mirrors. Well, no time for this nonsense. I got a crook to catch." Then, when Darkwing falls down after retracing his steps from the weird staircase room, he informs the audience: "Intriguing architecture. I must get the name of the designer so I can hurt him. I had about had it with this house! Obviously, the pizza topping theme is trying to psyche me out." Finally, when Darkwing is about to enter another door, he remarks to the viewers, "Well, Darkwing Duck is the master of psychological warfare." *"You Sweat Your Life" - When Darkwing does his karate pose, he informs the audience, "I love this." Then, when Launchpad is heading for the window, and Darkwing sees that Launchpad is in imminent danger and realizes that his strict moral code dignities that a sidekick's life takes precedence, he tells the viewers, "Besides, help is always hard to find." Later, after Herb Muddlefoot lands near a guard dog, Darkwing says to the audience: "Did I call that one? Ha! I did, didn't I?" *"Double Darkwings" - When Darkwing is put in jail after being framed by Jambalaya Jake, Darkwing uses a spoon to dig himself out and tells the viewers: "Darkwing Duck, falsely imprisoned for crimes he never committed, attempts to dig his way to freedom using only a spoon he snuck out of the meal hall. Just my luck, they served espresso today instead of soup." Then, at the end of the episode, after Darkwing and Launchpad stop Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo by dressing them up in their Darkwing costumes, Darkwing tells Launchpad that the good news is their reputations are saved, but the bad news is their costumes are gone (and they're also in their long johns). When Darkwing then informs Launchpad that they got some sewing to do, Launchpad shrugs at the audience. *"Aduckyphobia" - When Darkwing comments: "That does it! No arms of mine are gonna make a monkey out of Darkwing Duck!", he suddenly takes out a banana with one of his six arms. Darkwing then remarks to the viewers, "Very funny." *"Something Fishy" - At the beginning of the episode, after Darkwing trips on a bottle and falls down with the beach supplies, he comments to the audience, "The dangerous half-buried debris." Then, after a whale sneezes Darkwing out, he tells the viewers, "I set my gas gun for smog." Later, after the sea creatures disappear in the water, Darkwing informs the audience: "Did I really just see what I just saw in the sea? I'll believe that I can continue this investigation back at headquarters. With my state-of-the-art high-tech and very pricey crime-fighting equipment, I'll solve this mystery in no time." He then snaps his fingers as the scene dissolves to the Darkwing Tower. *"Tiff of the Titans" - After Darkwing says the machine's full name, he informs the viewers, "Of course, you already knew that." *"All's Fahrenheit in Love and War" - At the beginning of the episode, after Darkwing narrates: "But does that stop Darkwing Duck from doing his duty? You bet it does! Oh, I hate snow! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!", he then remarks to the viewers, "Although I do look positively stunning in fake fur." Later in the episode, when Launchpad and Darkwing decide to follow the melted gold trail, Darkwing gets out a jackhammer and informs the audience, "Never leave home without it." *"Whiffle While You Work" - After Darkwing kicks Quackerjack and knocks Weasel Kid out, he informs the audience, "I meant to do that." *"Calm a Chameleon" - When Darkwing sits in his chair set and changes into his Darkwing Duck uniform, he informs the viewers: "The Darkwing Duck assertiveness training course. Read it, learn it, live it." *"Adopt-a-Con" - After Tuskernini (disguised as Megavolt) disappears, Darkwing informs the viewers, "He may have gotten away, but I know where he's going, and I know a shortcut." *"Bad Tidings" - After reading the Flashquack message that S.H.U.S.H. sends Darkwing, he informs the viewers, "Sounds like it could be urgent." *"Toys Czar Us" - After the wind-up teeth bite on the bone and it explodes, Darkwing informs the viewers, "That was no ordinary doggy bone!" *"Up, Up and Awry" - After Megavolt becomes tired from repeatedly trying to hit Darkwing with electric jolts, Darkwing remarks to the viewers: "Let this be a lesson. Never waste electricity." Then, after every magnetized object lands on Megavolt, Darkwing informs the audience, "Talk about your magnetic personality!" Finally, at the end of the episode, after Darkwing remarks, "When was the last time you saw Darkwing Duck get a dent?", he hits Gizmoduck with a hammer. Gizmoduck retaliates in return, sending Darkwing flying onto a bookshelf. Darkwing then tells the viewers, "Don't answer that." *"Going Nowhere Fast"- When Darkwing is speeding down the docks, he informs the viewers: "Yes, sir! At this speed, catching Negaduck will be a snap." Then, when he realizes that he's heading for the end of the docks, he tells the audience, "Aha! Looks like I ran out of road. Well, no problem." Then, when he stops short at the end of the docks, he remarks to the viewers, "Thought I wasn't going to stop in time, didn't you?" Alas, he had spoken too soon and fell in the water. Later in the episode, while Darkwing runs down the road, he tells the audience, "Negaduck will learn that there's no hiding from the sultan of speed." Then, when Darkwing runs backwards to the point where his voice gets a little squeaky, he comments to the viewers, "Whoops! Looks like I went too far back." *"Planet of the Capes" - After Darkwing switches to a channel, he tells the viewers, "Some 'vices require particularly close attention." Then, after Darkwing overhears Comet Guy on the TV screen, Darkwing informs the audience, "I gotta get over there before he ruins my city and my reputation." *"It's a Wonderful Leaf" - After Darkwing freezes Bushroot and handcuffs him, Darkwing looks toward the viewers and remarks: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Well, another fiendish plan nipped in the bud." *"Twitching Channels" - When Megavolt hugs Darkwing's leg, Darkwing comments to the audience, "This is a trick, right?" Then, after Darkwing tells Megavolt: "Get a hold of yourself! You don't want to ruin your reputation as a villain, do you?", Darkwing informs the viewers, "Or mine as a crime-fighter." Later, after Megavolt kicks Darkwing off the TV transmission antenna, Megavolt looks at the audience and says, "This is what's known as a double cross." *"Twin Beaks" - After Darkwing hits a tree and passes out, he has a dream that he is flying on a star. He then informs the viewers: "Whoa! I must be dreaming! Yes, that is the perfect way to watch this subconscious mind work. Well, I'll just sit back and enjoy the show." *"The Incredible Bulk" - At the end of the episode, after Launchpad unexpectedly hits Darkwing with the growth formula after the daisy disappeared, Darkwing informs the viewers: "Yes, sir! In the crime-fighting game, brawn helps. But it's brains that make the real difference." *"Dead Duck" - While Darkwing and Launchpad are chasing after Megavolt, Launchpad warns Darkwing that they're heading for a dead end, and they hit the wall. As Darkwing flies through the air, he tells the viewers, "Kids, don't try this at home." *"A Duck By Any Other Name" - After Tuskernini and his gang make a run for it, Darkwing remarks to the audience, "Hey, it's a piece of cake, with a little help." *"Quack of Ages" - At the end of the episode, after the exhausted dragon gets hit by a pie and passes out, Darkwing winks at the camera. *"The Darkwing Squad" - After some sharks spit Darkwing out of their mouths, he informs the viewers, "Lucky for me, duck feathers tickle." Then, at the end of the episode, when Darkwing claims: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Besides, I know it was a setup the whole time," before the screen irises out, he winks at the camera and says, "Kidding." *"Inside Binkie's Brain" - At the beginning of the episode, after Darkwing halts Dr. Slug, the screen freezes except for Darkwing and Launchpad. Darkwing then decides to answer some mail that the kids at home had sent him. He tells the viewers: "Now many of you have written in asking questions, such as 'Dear Darkwing. What makes you the world's greatest hero? Is it your jaunting good looks? Your stance monofibre? Your dashing deeds of derring-do?'" Then he says, "What is it that makes a hero? I think I have a tale to answer that question." Later throughout the episode, he tells the audience a story of how Binkie Muddlefoot became a housewife hero. Then, at the end of the episode, Darkwing notices that there's another story altogether and says, "Although the costumes and gadgets do make it lots more fun." *"The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain" - At the beginning of the episode, when Darkwing says, "But one thing remains the same," he informs the viewers, "I know all the good ones." *"The Quiverwing Quack" - After Quiverwing Quack and the Arrow Kid (Gosalyn and Honker) walk away, Darkwing informs the viewers, "They grow up so quickly." *"Jail Bird" - When Negaduck steals the four villains' powers and transforms himself into Mega Negaduck, Darkwing turns to the viewers and remarks, "Some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed." Then, at the end of the episode, when the four villains decide to team up against Darkwing, he says to the audience, "This time I took the precaution of calling ahead for backup." Finally, after Darkwing summons Launchpad and Gosalyn to catch the four villains with a net, Darkwing informs the viewers, "Like I always say; everyone needs a little help sometimes." *"Bad Luck Duck" - After Negaduck makes the hippo from Hamburger Hippo come to life and Darkwing gets his cape stuck on the back of a car trunk, he remarks to the viewers, "Okay, maybe my luck's a little bad." *"Inherit the Wimp" - When Gosalyn informs Darkwing that heroes aren't born; they're made, Darkwing agrees and tells the viewers that he can make his ancestors heroes too. Then, at the end of the episode, after Darkwing hands Gosalyn her homework and tells her that her report is due tomorrow, Darkwing shrugs at the audience before the screen irises out. *"Star Crossed Circuits" - After Darkwing jumps off the Thunderquack and starts falling down, he gets out his gas gun and informs the viewers, "Fortunately, I never leave home without a few super-expanding air cushion pellets." *"Steerminator" - After Darkwing sends Taurus Bulba flying into a wall, Darkwing informs the audience: "Yeah, yeah! Guess that takes care of Taurus Bulba." Then, after Darkwing strikes Taurus Bulba with itching powder, Darkwing remarks to the viewers, "Scratched one bull." Finally, when Darkwing uses an umbrella to protect himself for when it rains, he tells the audience, "Sure would be a nice night for rain, don't you think?" *"The Frequency Fiends" - After the three Gosalyn clones refuse to be part of Gosalyn's science project, she informs the viewers, "Whoa, talk about the words coming back to haunt you!" Later, when Megavolt slams on the brakes of his car and flies through the roof and into the air, he looks at the audience and remarks: "Let this be a lesson to you, kids. Always wear your seat belt." Then, at the end of the episode, the three Gosalyn clones tap on the screen and ask the viewers for a particle accelerator. *"Fraudcast News" - After Gosalyn (dressed like the Bugmaster) traps Darkwing and Launchpad in the net, Darkwing informs the audience: "Oh, yeah. She is definitely going through a feast." Then, at the end of the episode, when Darkwing tells Gosalyn that he's still not going to raise her allowance, Gosalyn remarks to the viewers, "Well, it was worth a shot." *"Clash Reunion" - After capturing the good guys, Megavolt remarks: "At last, I'll be rid of ! Whoa, wrong cartoon." Goof Troop *"Take Me Out of the Ball Game" - At the end of the episode, Max pulls open the iris-out so he and P.J. can escape the scene. *Most episodes that feature the How-to Narrator involve some interaction between said Narrator and the character(s) who acknowledge his presence. For example, in "Major Goof", Goofy chuckles and says, "There's that voice again," upon first hearing the Narrator speak. Also, in "Goofin' Up the Social Ladder", Peg yells, "Hey! We haven't got all day!" at the Narrator's pontificating about etiquette, to which he then replies, "Sorry," along with the Narrator directly addressing the various dinner table misbehaviors of Pete, Pistol, Max, and Goofy, with each of them responding to him accordingly. Aladdin: The Series *"I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like" - Genie plays a newspaper crossword and asks for a seven-lettered word for a hit TV show starting with "A", referring to this very show. *"The Citadel" - Genie watches from a TV of Aladdin falling and about to land on a bed of nails. He reads the script of the episode and realizes he's late for his action. After Genie rescues Al, he reads the script again and then picks Al up, puts him on the bed of nails, and says, "I really oughta start reading these scripts in advance." *"Vocal Hero" - When Iago is telling his made-up story about saving the Sultan from Amin Damoola, Carpet reacts by doing a "Huh?" or "Really?" gesture towards the audience. *Additionally, many episodes involve Genie injuring himself in some way, prompting him to tell the viewers not to play with certain objects as someone always gets hurt. Quack Pack *"Return of the T-Squad" - At the end of the episode, Louie catches the iris-out before it closes all the way and says, directly to the audience, "We need a ride back to Earth." *"Snow Place to Hide" - When Daisy attempts to kiss a testy Donald, Knuckles briefly looks at the camera and then steals the kiss with a smirk on his face. Jungle Cubs *"The Humans Must Be Crazy" - When a young Bagheera throws a pocket watch into the river after it had caused a fire within the lair, Tick-Tock arises from the water, hiccupping with ticking noises as a way to indicate who he is to the audience. *"Buffaloed" - When a young Shere Khan is about to engage in a duel with a water buffalo, a young Baloo attempts to point out some rules, only to be interrupted each time by Khan and the buffalo, so Baloo just tells the viewers: "Heck, everything's fair in this fight. This is the jungle!" 101 Dalmatians: The Series *"Love 'Em and Flea 'Em" - When Two-Tone accepts Lucky's offer to go to the Four-Legged Fall Ball with him, he grins at the camera. *"A Christmas Cruella" - In the "Future" scene, Spot (as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come) briefly removes her hood and tells the audience that she had a musical number to sing to Cruella, but the company had cut it. Much later, when Whizzer urinates on Cruella at the end of the episode, she looks disgustedly at the camera and says, "God bless us, everyone." *"Chow About That?" - Spot looks at the viewers when she explains the Dalmatians are digging near the sewer line, and then again when she seems annoyed that the Dalmatians are not listening to her. *"Tic Track Toe" - When getting addicted to the chocolate bunnies, Rolly and Go-Go look at the audience, with Rolly probably even demanding them to give him more candy bunnies. *"It's a Swamp Thing" - When Swamp Rat offers to sell a muffler to Lucky, the latter declines and tells the viewers, "We have one," referring to earlier in the episode when the Dalmatians were able to fish one out. *"Valentine Daze" - As Cruella is about to shred Roger's valentine meant for Anita, Cruella looks at the camera and says, "When you care enough to shred the very best..." Later, when Cadpig gives Cruella a mood ring, she explains to the audience that her previous one exploded. *"The Maltese Chicken" - When the scene changes into a noir style, Lucky questions, "Who turned off the color?" Later, when Cadpig interrupts an iris-out and tells Spot she's metaphorically challenged, the two argue about who the iris-out is for and who the star of the episode is, before Cadpig goes to call her agent. *"K is for Kibble" - When Swamp Rat questions Spot about elevator shoes, after she describes him as "a character so low, he needs elevator shoes to reach the gutter," Spot acknowledges that her line was just a voiceover. At the end, during the iris-out, Spot tries to conclude her case to the viewers until Cadpig tells them, "Some people don't know when to quit." *"The Making of..." - The entire episode is a mockumentary, with the characters acknowledging that they are part of a television show. *"Every Little Crooked Nanny" - When Jasper realizes that he just painted Horace's toes, the latter asks Jasper to do the others in teal. Jasper groans at the audience. *"DeVil-Age Elder" - After Spot kisses Rolly and Cadpig (much to their disgust) to break the curse that fell on them, and they find out what's wrong with De Vil Ville, Spot exclaims in joy and tells the viewers, "It's like the old story: Kiss a chicken, break the curse." *"Dalmatian Vacation" - As the Dalmatians take a tour of a "Kanine Krunchies" factory, they are told not to mark any territory during the tour. Whizzer gives the audience a look of disappointment. Timon & Pumbaa *"Mind Over Matterhorn" - Near the end of the episode, Fred tells Timon and Pumbaa that they're on TV, to which Pumbaa notices and says, "Hi, Mom!" directly to the audience. *Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa'' - At the end of the video, Pumbaa informs the audience that the only way to bring Timon's memories back is by asking the viewers to rewind the tape and watch the film again. ''Mickey Mouse Works *"The Nutcracker" - The characters either speak to the narrator or are aware that he is there. **Von Drake speaks and argues with the narrator about telling the audience to ignore the narrator and that he is a "big surprise spoiler." **Minnie is aware of the narrator as he explains to the audience about the Nutcracker doll. **The narrator kicks Von Drake out of the story when Von Drake breaks the Nutcracker doll. **Donald argues with the narrator about being the Mouse King until he tells Donald that the Mouse King wins in the end, which was a lie. **Mickey asks the narrator for help, but he says, "Nope, I'm staying out of this one." **When Donald gets trapped in the scepter, Donald tells off the narrator by pointing out that he said Donald would win, to which the narrator jokingly replies, "Sorry, I've made a mistake." **The narrator and Von Drake argue about the latter having a scepter and being a King of the Sugar Plum Fairies until Von Drake proves his point. Afterwards, the narrator decides that he had enough and leaves. *"How to Be a Gentleman" - At the end of the short, Goofy looks at the camera when the narrator reminds him to pull up his pants. This causes Goofy to get angry with the narrator, to which he grabs a club and attempts to beat up the narrator before knocking over the camera. House of Mouse *In each episode, Mickey welcomes and signs off to the viewers at the House of Mouse (aside from the Disney guest characters). *"Pluto Saves the Day" - When a captive Pete (disguised as Snow White) unintentionally advises Pluto to save the band, Pete says, directly to the audience, "I've gotta stop giving that dog ideas." Stanley *In almost every episode, Dennis either encourages the audience to do something fun or asks them questions corresponding to the given topic. *Also, in almost every episode, Harry and Elsie sing "The Great Big Book of Everything" directly to the audience. Kim Possible ".]] *"The Ron Factor" - During the episode's intro sequence, Kim lifts up the screen, interrupting her own show, and asks, "No, no, seriously; you need Ron?" *"Rappin' Drakken" - At one point during the song "Naked Mole Rap", when Ron is goofing off while dancing, Rufus looks confusedly at the viewers while pointing his clawed finger in Ron's direction. *"Grande Size Me" - At the end of the episode, Ron starts talking directly to the audience with a speech metaphorically describing the dangers of unhealthy eating. As Ron talks and the credits roll, other characters wander into the scene, look at him strangely, and then start looking around, wondering who he is talking to. *Although not in the show itself, outtake segments, which have occasionally aired as ads during the second and third season of ''Kim Possible, feature characters breaking the fourth wall, depicting "mistakes" that were made in the "filming" of the series. The scenes themselves were taken from various episodes, although with the actors recording new dialogue specifically for the context of the ads. Such examples include: **Jackal's voice was not modified during filming a fight scene with Kim, causing Jackal to notice and become annoyed by his inappropriately high-pitched voice. Another take had him forgetting his retort to Kim after the voice issue was presumably fixed. **Kim is drinking orange juice, and her father warns her about Dr. Drakken, causing Kim to spit out her juice and say, "I think I swallowed a bug." Her father then asks, "We're supposed to have bugs in our cups?" When Kim begs her father for some water, he denies there are any bugs and inquires, "Does this mean they're not happy with my work?" Meanwhile, Kim continues gagging. **Drakken messes up his retort to Kim by saying, "You will be one sorry patootie." Shego then intervenes and argues with Drakken over his "improvised" speaking line. A bored-looking Kim soon interrupts them by saying, "Hello? We got a scene to shoot here," but they ignore her and continue their squabble. **Kim and Ron are at Bueno Nacho, and Ron ignores both her and Ned's warnings about how the taco he was eating was actually a prop, with the latter also warning him that eating the props will cause Ron to hallucinate monkeys. It then concludes where Ron presumably ate enough prop tacos to start hallucinating an army of Monkey Ninjas within Bueno Nacho. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series *"Angel" - After Angel turns the evil experiments back to good and Stitch commands them to get Gantu, Reuben says, "Uh-oh, plot twist!" *"Slick" - While trying to come up with a fundraising idea, Lilo mentions that she didn't get to the part where they all star in the original movie. *"Retro" - At the end of the episode, Lilo mentions that the wildlife preserve reminds her of a movie she once saw, which is referenced by a living T-Rex that Retro reincarnated by unknown means, a nod to '' . *"Morpholomew" - Before Gantu can transport Jake (in his dragon form) to Hämsterviel, Jake says: "Whoa, back that up! Asteroids? Spaceships? The Am Drag show is about saving magical creatures; it's not sci-fi!" ''JoJo's Circus *JoJo Tickle is the only character in the show who interacts with the audience. For instance, at the beginning of each episode, she asks the viewers if they can spot where her pet lion Goliath is hiding. At the end of each episode, she informs the audience what she has learned from the events that took place. Additionally, every single time JoJo asks a question, a dinging sound is heard. Dave the Barbarian *"Band" - During the song "Pancake Party", both Dave and Fang comment about the song itself before singing their respective parts. *"Sweep Dreams" - At the very end of the episode, Dave notices the television screen is dirty and uses a sponge to wipe the screen. Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *"Happy Birthdays" - During one argument, Brandy comments, "We are so like water and oil." Mr. Whiskers then replies, "I know, I heard the theme song too." *"Lame Boy" - After Mr. Whiskers leaves his portable video game, he comments, "I learned that there is more to life than staring at a flickering video screen." Brandy then replies, "But that lesson doesn't apply to television, does it, Mr. Whiskers?" Afterwards, both of them look at the viewers, with Whiskers remarking, "Oh no, Brandy, one can never watch enough television." Both then laugh nervously before a hand with a remote control turns them off. *"The Monkey's Paw" - When Brandy admits that she made a bad wish, and Mr. Whiskers claims that it was a good wish, Brandy comments: "Are you nuts?! That paw's making monkeys out of us!" After that, she turns toward the camera and remarks, "Sorry, someone had to say it." *"Payback" - When Brandy comments, "Lola, I must have seen that same thing happen in like a dozen TV shows, and it never worked once!", Lola replies, "But, Brandy, this isn't a TV show, it's real life!" After that, Brandy looks toward the audience and remarks, "I haven't got the heart to tell her." *"Mini Whiskers" - After Poncho rescues Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, he mentions something about always helping your friends. When asked if Whiskers taught him that, he refers to the script and remarks: "Hey, look at that! I did! It says so here on page 14." *"Loathe Triangle" - After Brandy and Mr. Whiskers finish the episode, Brandy brings up a few things to clear up to the viewers, such as the 22nd President being and that there's no such thing as a 40 gazillion dollar bill. Brandy then asks Whiskers if he has anything to add, to which he says that dogs and rabbits really can't talk, resulting in the both of them transforming into a real dog and rabbit, respectively. *"What Price Dignity?! (Cheap!)" - Mr. Whiskers, in one scene, prepares to do something really crude, causing the scene to pause and a viewer discretion announcer to censor the highly vulgar scene with some brief footage of two happy clowns. American Dragon: Jake Long *At the very end of certain Season 2 episodes, Jake Long (or another character) educates the audience on some specific topic while reading from one of the magical journals. *"Hairy Christmas" - Fu Dog updates the viewers on the Christmas special prior to the opening of the episode's first half, then resumes doing so with a song on the banjo as the second half begins. At the very end, he is seen drinking eggnog from a dog bowl and concludes his story to the audience (before vomiting the eggnog back up) and states, "Merry Christmas, kids!" while waving goodbye. Little Einsteins *Leo, Annie, Quincy, and June interact with the audience throughout each episode, asking to help them out on their missions. The Emperor's New School *In almost every episode, Kuzco pauses the show to talk to the audience about what might happen. *Also, in almost every episode, Kuzco interrupts with "Kuzco's Doodles", where he doodles pictures to show the audience his thoughts. Phineas and Ferb ;Opening credits & other media *The theme song ends with Candace pointing out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence." **In a similar matter, Candace points out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are having a marathon with Zack and Cody!" during an ad for the "If it's not one thing, it's your brother" marathon. She also announces, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are changing the name of a month!" during "Phineas and Ferb-uary". **In the same manner, Candace points out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special!" at the end of the title sequence unique to "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". This was repeated in the episode opening of "For Your Ice Only"/"Happy New Year!" where she announces that they're making another winter-themed opening. **Also in the same manner, Candace announces, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Halloween special!" after the title sequence for "That's the Spirit" as well as "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", and "Face Your Fear". **In the title sequence of ''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, Spider-Man parodies Candace's line as, "Aunt May, Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover!" **In an ad where Phineas narrates about the dangers of the Internet universe, in the same manner, Candace points out,"Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a public service announcement." *On the Disney Channel's old website for the show, upon going there, Candace can be heard saying, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are building a website!" *At the end of the Take Two with Phineas and Ferb theme song, Candace points out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a talk show!" *On the "Across the 2nd Dimension" DVD, one of the Easter eggs has Candace announcing, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a DVD!" *On an ad for Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, Candace points out, "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a live stage show!" *In the original pitches title song, Phineas says, "Don't try this at home," after the line, "Giving a monkey a shower." Also, after the line, "Driving our sister insane," Phineas says, "It's a short drive." *In "Where's My Perry?", Carl sometimes says before a level, "Sir, do you want me to introduce this level?", so he must know they are in a video game. ;Season 1 *"The Magnificent Few" - At the beginning of the episode, when Linda Flynn-Fletcher thinks the boys riding the horses is cute, Phineas turns to the audience and says, "She means well." *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" - Dr. Doofenshmirtz clears his throat to prompt the running of a dramatic musical string that has failed to run on cue. **In the same episode, during "Candace (Who's That Girl)", when the singer sings a particularly long line, Candace looks at the camera annoyed. *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" - Phineas wonders where the backgrounds are coming from in the song "History of Rock". *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" - Ferb mentions that their projects would usually be finished after a montage. *"Got Game?" - Perry looks directly at the camera after noticing that the elevator is broken. *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" - In the beginning, Phineas and Ferb are in front of a curtain warning the audience that they may be emotionally scarred by the coming episode. Later, Candace asks Reginald to tell his story of their ancestors in color. Phineas suggests muted color instead. *"Out of Toon" - While dancing under the effect of the Dance-Inator, Dr. Doofenshmirtz speaks to the audience, telling them that the platypus is leading. *"Flop Starz" - When Perry is invited in by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he waggles his eyebrows at the audience in a manner similar to that of . ;Season 2 *"The Chronicles of Meap" - When Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows Perry the invention, he says, "Behold... beholding, beholding, beholding, and scene!" **In the credits of that same episode, after Meap puts on his hat, he looks at the camera. *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" - Dr. Doofenshmirtz asks where the lightning effect is coming from. *"At the Car Wash" - Isabella and Gretchen wipe the camera during "Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash". *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" - Phineas references the use of storm clouds to show negative impact before looking at the camera. *"Candace's Big Day" - Candace tells someone in the show's audience to hang up. *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" - When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is showing his De-Evolutionator, he says, "Can you all see in the back row?" to the audience. *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" - An advertisement appears saying, "You're watching television!" Phineas says that it is interrupting a visual gag. **Later in the same episode, Phineas says to the audience, "No matter where we go, Ferb knows everyone." *"Wizard of Odd" - Following the Evil Jingle Segment that says "Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle!", Doofenshmirtz says, "It's not Witch! It's Warlock! Argh!" **Also, at the end of the story, Phineas says, "Have fun, everybody!" to the audience. **Additionally, at the end of the credits, a bear is seen using the tree as a bathroom. He then turns to the camera and simply says, "Yes, yes, I do." *"The Doof Side of the Moon" - One of the floors in Phineas and Ferb's building is called the "studio audience floor". *"The Secret of Success" - After seeing an ad for an all-terrain vehicle, Ferb counts "Two, three, four..." and Phineas says that they know what they're going to do today, then after counting "Five, six, seven...", Phineas asks where Perry is. *"Make Play" - Carl replied to Major Monogram that Phineas and Ferb is a cartoon, and Major Monogram reminds Carl to not break the fourth wall. *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" - Phineas breaks the fourth wall by saying he and Ferb should build a rollercoaster as a musical, and acknowledges that people are breaking into spontaneous song and dance with no discernible music source. **Phineas also states to Isabella that Ferb had two lines earlier on, to which she responds, "Wow, chatty!" **Buford calls the boys with the flyers "extras." **Also, Doofenshmirtz acknowledges the cut to black at the end of the first act. **Major Monogram also breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Aw, come on!" when the end logos pop up. *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" - Major Monogram breaks the fourth wall by calling Cindy an animated member of the studio audience. *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" - Dr. Doofenshmirtz complains about the festival being so loud that he can't hear his own evil jingle. *"Backyard Aquarium" - Perry looks at the camera angrily after a briefing from Monogram, which he said to be careful about the paper. *"The Lizard Whisperer" - In his oath, Ferb alludes to the fact that episodes are usually 11 minutes long. ;Season 3 *"Canderemy" - Baljeet breaks the fourth wall twice: **First, when he mentions how they made the title sequence, with Buford mentioning that he prefers to give a monkey a shower, which was also in the title sequence. **Second, when he also asks how everyone is running in slow motion, and he's not. *"Run, Candace, Run" - Candace mentions that Phineas has a catchphrase to say. *"Moon Farm" - Baljeet argues with the male singer during the song. *"A Real Boy" - After Doofenshmirtz exclaims to Perry that they're not in a sitcom, they stare directly at the camera nervously, supposedly realizing that his statement is false. *"My Fair Goalie" - Phineas says, "We'll be right back," before a commercial break, and fixes the time of day his flashback is being shown. He also comments on the time of day in the flashback. *There were numerous references of "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" being a clip show in the episode, mainly by Phineas and Doofenshmirtz. *"Ferb Latin" - Ferb looks at the camera while saying, "Our dad sells antiques." *"Doof Dynasty" - Ferb states that Perry is having a "ripple dissolve," and that he must be having a flashback. Phineas then comments on how he can't see the flashback. *"The Remains of the Platypus" - Doofenshmirtz, after saying that he's an evil genius, looks at the camera and tells us, "For realsies this time!" The same line was used in a Disney Channel on-air promo for "Where's Perry?". **In the same episode, Buford says, "And...scene" to end the story. *"Mom's in the House" - When Candace asks what the Perry-Tronic does, Phineas says that the theme song would explain everything. **Later in that episode, Candace points out she now has to "But-but-but..." *Perry the Actorpus" - When the pictures of Perry in a hat start showing, the Totally Tools Executive asks to rewind when he sees the picture with Perry in a fedora pass. *"Meapless in Seattle" - After the break, as Meap and Doofenshmirtz were falling to their doom, Meap says that they were falling for a long time, and Doof said: "Oh sure, a joke about the commercial break. That's how I want to spend my last few seconds!" **Also, in the same episode, one of the scenes that was supposed to be included was Suzy Johnson fighting Meap in the Bango-Ru convention. This scene also appeared in the fake trailer for "Meap Me in St. Louis" during the credits, and Doofenshmirtz said: "Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't that Suzy stuff supposed to be in this one?" *"Agent Doof" - When everybody around Candace transforms into babies at the end of the episode, Candace replies, "This had better wear off before the next episode." *"Sleepwalk Surprise" - Candace speaks to herself through inner thoughts. **Also in this episode, Doofenshmirtz goes to sleep, and just as he nods off, he says that a "ripple dissolve is imminent." *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" - Candace says, "Heavenly light, angelic chorus!" *"Norm Unleashed" - Phineas and Ferb make nanobots saying, "Hello!" and mention the opening titles. *"What'd I Miss?" - Shortly after Phineas starts telling the story, he says, "It was at that point that I decided to stop narrating." ;Season 4 *"Bully Bust" - Buford tells us there's that there is a song about the Van Stomms failing as he falls toward Earth. **Doofenshmirtz tells the audience in the same episode that everything was okay after the top of his building fell in the desert, before the dental hygiene-themed ride crashes atop it. **Doofenshmirtz also says that the summer has been going on for like four years in the same episode. *"My Sweet Ride" - While Doofenshmirtz walks off-screen and checks what's the meaning of "red dust or rust," Perry looks at the camera. *"Sidetracked" - When first climbing the train roof, Doofenshmirtz says to the audience, "You knew we'd end up here eventually, right?" **In the same episode, Monogram directly addresses the viewers during the credits scene. *"Primal Perry" - As Doofenshmirtz and a hatless Perry (referred to as "Steven") head over a waterfall at Danville Botanical Gardens, Doofenshmirtz realizes that there is a commercial break coming, openly wondering why it's called a cliffhanger, not a cliff-faller, and waiting for it to fade to black. *"Der Kinderlumper" - When Candace throws Irving's horn aside, Irving talks to the audience saying, "I see. Not a music lover." *"Mind Share" - Candace says that it's been a long summer. **In the same episode, during the Shawshank parody, both Buford and Baljeet have a conversation with Red's narration. *"Backyard Hodge Podge" - Parry Gripp is introduced by Phineas. *"Bee Day" - Phineas tells us his big idea after a wipe. *"Bee Story" - Esmeralda Poofenplotz begins her backstory with her saying, "Now pay attention as the camera slowly moves closer and we cross-dissolve to my thoughts." **In the same episode, Gretchen warns Isabella not to do the flashback. Later, she interrupts her own flash-forward by wondering where Pinky is. *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" - Major Monogram wonders whether Kelly Osbourne is a little too "three-dimensional" to host an animated show. *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" - Perry looks annoyed at the camera while Doofenshmirtz rolls around in his glass dome. *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" - Doof complains about Perry just kicking him once and then destroying his inator, and says, "I thought this was going to be a special extended episode." *"Troy Story" - In the end credits, Stacy talks to the screen about Candace's book. *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" - Mr. Macabre talks directly to the viewer. **During the end credits of the same episode, when Rusty Bridges trips on the front step and falls on his face, he encourages the viewer to read the credits while he's down, and mentions the production logo coming up. *"Just Our Luck" - A musician (Danny Jacob) after the opening chord tells us, "Dude, some''body's gotta play it, right?", and then says after playing a dramatic organ chord on a keyboard, "Dude, I call 'em like I see 'em." *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" - Buford believes it to be a special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace again. *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" - Doofenshmirtz and Stacy both talk directly to the audience. **In this same episode, when someone says, "It looks like she is trying to tell us something important in her own silent and enigmatic way," Doofenshmirtz turns around to face the screen. *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" - When Mittington Random is revealed to be the villain, not Slamm, he points out the plot twist. **In the same episode at the same instance, Buford says that he thought the shadowy figure was Slamm, not Mittington Random. *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" - The episode begins with "outtakes" of Dan and Swampy recording Jim Cummings' narration. **In the same episode, Darthenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall twice. Once after his musical number telling his backup dancers that if all goes well, there will be a victory number in act IV, and once at the end, when he escapes, he claims that he was able to live long enough to fight in the sequel. (Of course, whether or not there ''will be a sequel is yet to be determined.) *"The Inator Method" - Buford mentions that he cannot pronounce "Uranus" the way most people want to pronounce it (ur-AY-nuhs) on "this channel." *"Fly on the Wall" - Doofensmirtz tells Perry, "The summer has gone so long, it feels like four years." This points out the series takes place in one summer vacation, and it had gone on for four seasons. ;Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *In the song "Everything's Better with Perry", Phineas and Ferb break the fourth wall by staring at the camera. *In the song "Brand New Best Friend", Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his second dimension counterpart mention Lorenzo Lamas playing Meap in "The Chronicles of Meap". *In "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", Phineas stares directly at the audience. *At the beginning of the cut song "Mysterious Force", Candace sings directly to the audience. *Phineas "cuts corners" by saying, "Bla-bla-bla, two-car garage, etc., etc.," in the scene where the movie started. Ferb does this also by saying, "Whoa, deja-vuish." ''Special Agent Oso *In every episode, Oso talks directly to the audience. Gravity Falls *"Fight Fighters" - When Dipper and Rumble McSkirmish are fighting, Soos waves his arm in front of Rumble's life meter, attempting to change it. Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *"Fudge Factory" - At the end of the episode, Randy looks at the camera after he learns his lesson about lying. *"Happy Hanukkah, Howard Weinerman!" - Randy and Howard frequently break the fourth wall during this episode. *Several bloopers from the show also feature Randy and Howard breaking the fourth wall. W.I.T.C.H. *"It All Begins" - When Hay Lin is trying her flying skills for the first time, she accidentally runs into the TV screen with her face. Ultimate Spider-Man *Peter Parker (a.k.a Spider-Man) usually breaks the fourth wall in every episode. Before he begins, the background darkens and Peter makes comments on some moments he has experienced. Sofia the First *"Enchanted Science Fair" - At the end of the song "Friendship is the Formula", Sofia winks at the audience. *"All the Sprite Moves" - When Clover eats a Likenberry and hugs Crackle, she looks directly at the audience and says, "It's happening!" *Elena and the Secret of Avalor'' - Just like in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, after Sofia is rewarded a new dress, she looks at the camera, giving a little smile before leaving. Also, Princess Elena narrates the story to Naomi and reveals the truth about her still being trapped in the Amulet of Avalor today if it wasn't for Sofia, after which Elena turns to the audience and says Sofia's name. ''Henry Hugglemonster *In every episode, Henry Hugglemonster speaks to the audience about what he and/or his friends and family are doing, including explaining details during each plot. Sheriff Callie's Wild West *The Prairie Dog Trio always recap the events of every episode through singing. They appear during the plot twist, the climax, and the ending of each episode. Wander Over Yonder *"The Matchmaker" - When Wander is encouraged by Sylvia to fight Something the So and So as a diversion to stop him from giving Lord Dominator the love letter, he suddenly declines and tells her, "Normally, I'd spend, like, eleven minutes on this thing," referring to the length of a normal episode. *"The Cartoon" - At one point, Lord Hater looks at the audience and says: "Animation is so hard! People who do this for a living deserve more credit and respect!" The 7D *"Buckets" - At one point, Happy says, "I love this running gag!" when the seven dwarfs jump into Starchy's arms after being scared. Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *"Temple of the Porcelain God" - At the end of the episode, Phyllis winks at the audience as the screen fades to black. The Lion Guard *"Janja's New Crew" - After Nne and Tano explain their plan of distracting the Lion Guard to an ignorant Janja, he points out, "Those other fur-brains never knew what they were doing." Nne and Tano then look at the audience and remark, "Just like some other hyenas we know," referencing Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed from the original Hyena Clan. Mickey and the Roadster Racers *"Mickey's Ukulele Jam" - When Mickey and Donald race to the volcano to get his ukulele back, Mickey states that his pal Walt gave it to him. Walt Disney was the original creator of Mickey Mouse and certain other characters. ''Milo Murphy's Law Season 1 *"The Undergrounders" - When Milo, Melissa, and Zack crash thought the museum's wall with the Undergrounders, Bradley looks at the audience and says, "And we're back." *"Smooth Opera-tor" - Amanda states that the play will be "2 hours and 11 minutes," referencing how the average Milo Murphy's Law episodes length is around 11 minutes. *"Worked Day" - Milo reads that one of the options for a his future career is an animator, which he appears to not know what an animator is. *"The Island of Lost Dakotas" - When Zack asks about Milo's encounter with the first Hamosaur, Milo replies, "It's a long story." When Zack then asks how long it would take specifically, Milo replies with "about 11 minutes." Again, referencing how long the average episode is. *"Fungus Among Us" - After Cavendish states that he thinks the call Milo got from Dakota was from the past, Melissa looks at the screen and mimics an explosion to her head. Season 2 *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" - Phineas and Ferb state that it's been a long time, referencing how their show ended already. *"The Ticking Clock" - When Perry knocks on the door of Doofenshmirtz Good Incorporated, Doof opens the door and says he's sorry that he didn't answer him sooner, and that he couldn't hear Perry's knocking over the musical sting that played over it. *"Sick Day" - When Doof points to the new Doofenshmirtz Good Incorporated ''sign, his new "good jingle" plays and he states that "he doesn't know where that comes from." 101 Dalmatian Street *"A Summer to Remember" - When Dolly tells D.J. to start the music, Dylan tries telling Dolly that they do not have time for a musical number. Both Dolly and Dylan then look at the audience as the number begins. **At the beginning of Part 2, as the episode recaps the (literal) cliffhanger of Part 1 with the Dalmatians' puppy bus having run out of control, Dante dramatically narrates, "Previously on ''101 Dalmatian Street..." before he resumes screaming. Live-action shows ''Bear in the Big Blue House *At the beginning of nearly every episode, Bear greets the viewers, whom he often addresses directly by facing the camera, with an appraising sniff and the information that he likes the way they smell. Throughout the rest of each episode, he educates the audience by discussing specific topics. At some point in almost every episode, he asks the viewers to help him find his sentient friend Shadow. Finally, at the end of each episode, he and Luna the Moon both sing the "Goodbye Song" directly to the audience. Out of the Box *Likewise, Tony and Vivian would usually reference the audience as if they were TV guests, and the two would often sing a "Goodbye Song" as well. Aida *Amneris serves as both the guide and narrator for the musical. That's So Raven *"He's Got the Power" - After Eddie receives psychic powers similar to Raven and begins using them for popularity (much to Raven's chagrin), one of his new fans mentions him possibly getting his own TV show, to which Raven guffaws before grinning knowingly at the audience. A.N.T. Farm *"IdANTity Crisis" - At the beginning of the episode, Chyna narrates the story and comments, "Nothing was like it normally is, except for the main title sequence." She also responds to the narration during the episode. Comics Uncle Scrooge *On the first page of ''The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck - Chapter One: The Last of the Clan McDuck, when the narrator keeps asking about Scrooge's backstory, Scrooge turns toward the reader and screams, "NONE OF YOUR GOLDURN BUSINESS!" *In The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck - Chapter Twelve: The Richest Duck in the World, Donald takes notice of Scrooge's framed Eisner Award that the story arc won in 1995 for Best Serialized Story. (It should be noted that this gag was not in the original European printing of the story.) ''Darkwing Duck'' (comic book) *In "Cat in a Hot Tin Suit", Launchpad informs Darkwing that they probably won't get to the heavy stuff for at least a few more pages. *In the Joe Books retelling of "The Kitty Cat Kaper", when Darkwing resumes narrating the story following Gosalyn's interruption, it shows the same panel from before, with Darkwing telling Launchpad: "Take note, L.P.! No caption, no scene transition, and the artist gets to reuse a panel! Everyone wins!" **Later in the same story, when Darkwing starts yelling, "BLANKETY-BLANKETY-BLANK!", Launchpad cautions him, reminding him that children may be reading the comic. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' manga *During the "Land of Dragons" portion of the manga, Mushu is visibly shocked when he realizes Sora, Donald, and Goofy do not recognize him (although in the first game, the heroes are already familiar with the dragon due to his appearance as a summon, a role which was cut from its respective manga adaptation). Mushu then produces his own copy of the original Kingdom Hearts manga, and is annoyed to discover that he doesn't appear. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts *During the first visit to Traverse Town, the camera pans across during the scene of Donald and Goofy conversing with Aerith. At that point, Donald, upon realizing that he isn't in the shot, grabs the camera and pulls it down. Kingdom Hearts II *When Sora summons Stitch during gameplay, Stitch spends his time crawling around the inside of the screen, as well as healing Sora by licking his health gauge. Also, during Stitch's limit attack, Sora jumps off of the screen and stands atop the in-game HUD icons alongside him. Kingdom Hearts III *Woody and Buzz Lightyear are aware that Sora is a video game character. This meta-example ties into the central premise of ''Toy Story, with toys being aware that they are toys, thus licensed toys are aware that they are fictional characters. ''Disney Friends *Stitch, Dory, Pooh, Simba, and several unplayable characters interact with the player during gameplay. Also, the actions and emotional behaviors of the game's characters may be controlled by using voice and touch. 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook *Pongo narrates in pages 1 and 3, while Perdita narrates in pages 2, 4 and 6, whilst Lucky takes over in page 5 and the rest of the pages. *In page 4, if the room is in a mess, Roger turns to the player and asks, "Would you please be so kind to get the sponge and help clean this place up?" And if the player presses the sponge, he then turns to the player and says, "When you're done, just put the sponge back where you found it, thanks." *If the player uses the sponge on Cruella, she yells at the player, "Get that thing off me!" But if he or she uses it on Roger, Anita, Pongo or the puppies, either of them laughs (except that Pongo's laugh is actually half laughter and half growling). *In "Break the Secret Code" and "Find the Puppies", Kipper advises the player about the games. *In page 8, if the player accomplishes "Find the Puppies", Kipper then turns to the player and says: "That's the last of them. Thanks to you, all those puppies got out safe and sound, and there's just a few of us left now. We'll wait right here for you." And if the player proceeds to the next page, Kipper then says: "You go on ahead. I'll gather up the rest of the puppies and meet you in the barn." *In page 10, if the player presses the pile of dust, Perdita advises the player to use the dust to dirty the puppies and put it back when the player is done. If he or she uses the dust on Lucky, he then says to the player, "I'm already dirty!" But if he or she uses it on Pongo, Perdita or Cruella, either of them sneezes. *In page 10, if the player presses Cruella, she then yells at the player, "I bet you know where the puppies are!" *In page 12, if the player presses Nanny, she asks the player to help clean the puppies with her feather duster and give it back when the player is done. *In page 12, when the player is using the feather duster, if he or she uses it on Roger, Anita, Pongo or Perdita, either of them laughs (except that Pongo and Perdita's laughs are actually half laughter and half growling). Toy Story: Animated Storybook *Hamm instructs the player in the main menu and tells the story of how Woody and Buzz Lightyear became pals. He also narrates every page. *In page 2, Woody instructs the player to put his friends back in their places. If the player chooses the talking Woody icon, Woody will instruct the player what the toy is and where it has been placed. If the player finishes putting the toys back in their places, Woody then congratulates the player who can proceed to the next page to see Buzz Lightyear. *In page 4, if the player presses Mr. Potato Head, his nose falls off his face and yells at the player, "Hey, why don't you be more careful?!" If Mr. Potato Head is pressed the second time, his left eye falls off and shouts at the player, "Hey, watch it!" The third time Mr. Potato Head is pressed, his mouth falls off and says to the player, "I'm starting to get irritated!" *In page 5, if the player changes one of Woody's accessories, Woody then chatises the player for changing it. Toontown Online *When a Legal Eagle performs Legalese, it sometimes says, "The opinions expressed in this attack are not those of Disney's ''Toontown Online." Category:Lists Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall